inFAMOUS: The 7 Word Stones
by Dabialo
Summary: *Happens after inFAMOUS 2* Cole is revived and thrust into a quest to repair the shattered dimensions, gaining new powers along the way. Can Cole defeat Dark Cole 'The Beast' and save the world? Or will it fall into darkness?
1. The Hero Returns

Okay to get this out of the way.

I don't own anything to do with inFamous, I just wrote this original story.

Ideas are appreciated

If you think I messed anything up, just tell me.

And please review :)

*Spoilers Ahead* If you haven't beaten inFamous 2, read at your own risk.

Intro

_I used the RFI to destroy The Beast. Along with all the other conduits on Earth. Then after a "grand funeral" Zeke took me out to sea to say goodbye alone. I was somehow revived when a powerful bolt of lightning hit my coffin. Zeke says I burst out like a zombie, gasping for air, demanding to get back to land... The "Patriot Saint of New Marais" was alive again._

Chapter 1: The Hero Returns

Cole fell out of Zeke's boat, still gasping for air. He worked his way back to his feet, still faint and weakly from his death. He was drained, felt like there was no energy in his body. Zeke put Cole's arm over his shoulder to help him walk. Cole walked quickly, stumbling every few steps, as if his brain was trying to catch up to what all had just happened. Cole fell over again, his hand slamming against a near by generator. All the power in it was drained, every drop, flowing into and healing Cole. Cole then slipped into the darkness, passing out from exhaustion.

Cole opened his eyes, and heard Zeke talking to him,

"Sorry I... didn't know if I should've moved you or not. I'm not used to people coming back from the dead and all that."

Cole coughed and rolled to his side, placing his hand over his now beating heart. He shook his head and stood up, still a little dizzy. He looked around and saw that he was still on the docks.

"You alright?" Zeke asked, standing up. Cole shook his head,

"Uh... yeah, I guess. But I feel like crap."

"Yeah, you look about the same brother," Zeke replied with a smirk, "so, was that some kinda new power you got? Revive yourself?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders," No, I don't really know how I'm alive. But maybe we should talk back at the house, away from all this... water," Cole replied, looking around. Zeke agreed and they both started to walk back together. About half way there, Cole saw his large grave stone, with The Amp still dug into the side of it. Cole walked up,

"Patriot Saint, eh?" he chuckled a bit. Zeke walked up,

"Hey, these people remember what you did. Man, you saved millions from the plague. Including me."

Cole looked over at Zeke, then looked back, " Can I at least have this back?" he asked, taking The Amp out of the stone.

"I can't say no to that one," Zeke replied as they both continued walking home. As they left, several monsterous creatures began to follow them. They had pale gray skin, were bald, and had glowing red eyes. They ran on all fours, were as tall as any person, and had long blade like left arms.

Cole and Zeke arrived at their front door, and were tackled by the monsters. Cole, not having much strength, grabbed hold of the monster's head and fryed it with a few thousand volts of electricity. The monster fell limply off of him. While he did that, Zeke whipped out his hand gun and blasted the other monster a few times, hitting it twice in the head and killing it. Cole stood up and saw more coming.

"Zeke..." Cole called, getting his friend's attention. Zeke looked,

"Ah crap, there's more of them?" he replied.

Before the beasts got close they were slammed into by a huge military truck, and a handful of men jumped out. The Militia.

"And the going gets worse," Zeke said, looking over at Cole.

Cole took the destraction, climbing up a nearby building. Once he reached the top, he jumped off, building up power as he fell. When he landed, he released the built up static energy into a massive thunder drop, taking out everyone caught in the blast wave.

"Woohoo, alright, awsome thunder man!" Zeke cheered. Cole was on one knee, panting a bit. He used up a bit too much energy after having just been dead. But at least the ruckus was cleared.

The two then entered their house.

After a few hours of rest, Cole was now mostly recovered. He sat beside Zeke on the sofa, then asked,

"What the hell were those things Zeke? I thought the RFI killed all the 'monsters'?" Zeke shrugged his shoulders,

"Hey, I have no idea-" Zeke stopped and put his hand under his chin.

"but wait, they kinda look like those monsters from my comic books," Zeke finished his sentence, holding up one of his comics for Cole. Cole took a close look,

"Yeah, but come'on Zeke, from a comic?"

"I'm serious man. Just look at 'em. What else could they be?"

Cole took another look, then stood up and paced back and forth. Then they heard a knock on the door. Cole went to answer it, and took a step back. In front of him stood an 8 foot giant, with a heavy muscle build. He wore black jeans and boots, with a black button down tee shirt.

"You're Cole Macgrath," the man spoke. He had a deep, Giant like voice. Zeke walked up to Cole, then raised his eye brows when he saw the man.

"How did you know I was alive?" Cole asked.

"And who the heck are you?" Zeke continued the thought.

"I am Garak, an Ice conduit."

"Woah, hold on. All the conduits are dead. How did you survive?" Cole asked the man.

"You survived. And besides, I'm not from your world."

"So what, you're an alien?" Zeke questioned Garak.

"No. I am from a different dimension. That is what I'm here to explain. You see-" Garak was interupted by the arrival of more demons. The same type that attacked Cole and Zeke earlier. Cole pulled out The Amp and bashed one over the head, then chaneled electricity through his weapon and bashed the creature a few more times. Another demon tried a sneak attack, but Garak stepped in the way, creating a pillar of jagged ice, skewering the demon. Zeke fired off a few shots and the last of the attackers stumbled into Cole. Cole put the demon's head between the two prongs of The Amp and let go a thousand volts of electricity. The demon's body violently shook as it fell to the ground, fried to death.

"Crispy, just the way I like those ugly things," Zeke commented, walking up. Cole looked over to Garak for answers. Answers that he may not like...

...

That's the end of the first chapter. Find out those answers in the next chapter.


	2. The Beast

_After defeating the demons, I turned to Garak for answers. Answers that he obviously knew. He had told me that there was a shrine that held a large green crystal. And that it held the world together, and kept the other demensions separate. He then said that it had been broken into 7 pieces and scattered around the planet. This all seemed far fetched, but then again he WAS a conduit, and I WAS alive. So I cut him some slack..._

Chapter 2: The Beast

Cole and Zeke sat silently on the couch while Garak waited for them to be ready. Zeke picked up the paper, then smirked,

"Hey Cole, 'The Hero Returns' says the headline of todays paper. 'Just discovered yesterday, The Amp had gone missing, thought stolen, it was later revealed that Cole Macgrath has somehow returned and is watching over us once more.' " Zeke finished reading the front page headline on the daily newspaper. Cole smirked and shook his head, he then leaned forward,

"Zeke, you ready for this?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Hey brother, in only the last 2 months, you went from ordinary to super powered hero. Defeated monsters, beat your future self, saved Empire city, battled an unstoppable monster known as The Beast, and came back from the dead. I think I'm ready for anything," Zeke replied, sitting up. Garak walked out from the shadows,

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked. Cole and Zeke stood up.

"What's your plan? How are we supposed to get to, or find, these crystals?" Cole asked. Garak extended his arm to them, opening his hand to reveal a large crystal shard.

"We'll find them with this. It glows brighter when we get closer to another crystal," Garak explained. Cole and Zeke glanced at each other and sighed, this was going to be a long journey...

...

In the alternate timeline

...

Cole Macgrath had been granted the power of The Beast, and was traveling the country with Kuo to increase the jump from humanity, to conduit.

Cole was confronted by another attack by military fighter jets. They launched missiles at Cole, and they hit their mark, exploding on contact. But Cole was revealed to be unharmed. He smirked, and threw out his arms. Massive balls of napalm and flame flew out, striking the jets and blowing them out of the sky. Along with gaining new powers from The Beast, Cole's original powers had been amped up to the limit, making him an unstoppable force.

As Cole approached the next city, he charged his Ray Field Blast. But before he could release it, he was stopped by somebody. A person wearing a long coat with a hood just blocking view of their face. But Cole could see the person's smile.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Cole demanded, facing the person.

"A man of... great importance to you," the cloaked man replied. Cole didn't want to bother with the "insect" so he blasted at him with a barrage of hell fire rockets. The cloaked man raised one of his arms and created a wall of mist. The fire balls vanished as they passed through the mist. Cole was shocked for a moment, then attacked with a huge wave of twisting fire. The fire passed right through the man, hitting the building behind him.

"Fine, I'll hear you out," Cole decided, not wanting to waste more energy. The cloaked man grinned, walked over to Cole and began to speak,

"I am not from this dimension, you see. But where I'm from is not important. You see, there is a way to travel to different realities. And, in each reality, there resides a crystal that can grant you even more power than you already have."

Cole raised a brow. Even more power than he already had? That had to be a joke. He was already unstoppable. But... he wasn't able to kill the man before him. Although he never even close to tried, he was still pissed that the man before him thought they were equals. Cole then transformed. The visable veins on him changed into lava marks, and his skin mimicked rock. He transformed into his "Beast Form". Cole then threw his arms out wide, sending a powerful shockwave that leveled the city and killed everyone that wasn't a conduit. Instead, unlocking the conduit's powers and having them join Cole's army. The city was rubble, and as the smoke cleared, Cole and the cloaked man were still standing face to face. Cole knew for sure that this man wasn't normal. Did he use this, "crystal"? And if he did, Cole definitely wanted a piece of the action. No, he wanted the whole thing. Cole smirked,

"Kuo, tend to what these people need so they join us. As for you, I think you can show me where this crystal is," Cole ordered. The man extended his hand, and Cole took it.

The two arrived just a few short hours later, on top of a high mountain. And sitting on a large shrine was a massive green crystal. Glowing with power. Cole walked up to it, stunned slightly by an overwhelming feeling. Cole then placed his hand against it and began to draw every drop of it's power. The shrine shook violently as pieces of the roof fell down. Green mist began to seep from the crystal, twisting and slithering around Cole like a vortex. Then it all vanished and Cole dropped to the ground. Cole stood up, still shaking slightly from the overwhelming strength he had just received. Cole smiled, his eyes began to let out a black light, he then threw out his arms and let out an explosion 5x larger than a nuclear bomb. It incinerated the mountain, turning it to dust and leaving a huge crater in the ground. Like a scar in the earth itself that wouldn't heal. Once again, Cole and the Cloaked man were all that was left. Cole turned and faced the man,

"Is there any more of these?" he asked eagerly. The man nodded, then said,

"Yes, but not in this dimension. We must travel to another."

Cole agreed, and the two set off. Cole left Kuo in charge until he returned, and then he vanished in a cloud of mist, along with the cloaked man...

...

End of chapter two.


	3. The Crow's Valley

...

Back in the hero's timeline

...

_I've been called a hero. A terrorist, and a saint. I've been dead, and back again. You would think I had seen it all. But there's always that one person out there to prove you wrong. _

_ Our first destination was known as Crow's Valley. Simply because it was a small valley full of crows. But more than that, scavangers, people who preyed on trespassers. Bands of thieves and the like. But that's where we had to go._

Chapter 3: The Crow's Valley

The boat that the three were on began to drift into a deep valley. As it did, they heard the screams of crows as a number of flocks took off. Garak looked up, then squinted,

"What is it?" Zeke asked, looking around with his binoculars. Garak looked back,

"Nothing, ignore it. But remember that we're not alone," he replied. Zeke pulled out his revolver and kept watch.

Just then, a band of three thieves, armed with knives, handguns and chains jumped aboard the ship. Cole walked out, checking out the ruckus. The criminals attacked, and Cole blasted one of their guns with a bolt of lightning, cooking off the gunpowder and exploding it in their hand. Cole then blew him off the boat and pulled his amp out, blocking a knife lunge. Garak walked up and lifted the criminal up, harshly tossing him off the boat and freezing him solid. The last one threw his chain around and lassoed Cole. But Cole just shocked the chain, zapping the criminal. But it wasn't enough as the criminal stood up and pulled out a gun. He fired twice, but Cole put up a polarity wall, stopping the bullet with it's strong magnetic field. The criminal was then shot by Zeke. Before he died, the criminal shot their boat, causing the motor to explode. Cole looked up and unleashed a tether of lightning, pulling all three up the valley and to the nearby village of criminals.

As they climbed up onto the platform that the village was held on, a band of criminals armed with rifles surrounded them, taking them captive and locking them in jail cells. Or rather, cages.

Cole sat with Zeke and Garak, all three were shackled to the stone wall. It was dark and damp in the cell. Cole's lightning crackled, lighting up the room. They weren't gonna get out easily, if at all.

(6 hours later)

Cole was woken up by the sound of footsteps. Approaching guards? Cole woke Zeke up and looked over at Garak, who was already awake. Just then, a girl came walking up to their cage. She was wearing black, with a bit of shinny jewelry and crow's feathers.

"Who are you?" Cole asked, standing up. The girl looked over, then said,

"I'm just a tourist. Why?" she finished speaking and pulled out a camera to take a picture. Cole spotted a glowing green crystal in the pack behind her hips.

"Hey we need out!" Zeke called.

"No, we need that crystal too," Cole said, pointing at it. The girl looked back and pulled out the now glowing crystal.

"You want this? And out? Well, that might be a bit too much... I... don't know," she spoke in a teasing/mocking manner as she tossed the crystal between her hands.

"Alright I'll give you them both, but you must do a favour for me," the girl decided.

Cole, having no choice but to agree, nodded. The girl placed the crystal back into her pouch as three guards burst in the door. A ball of fire formed in the girl's hand and she tossed it at them. It exploded on impact, roasting all three of the guards. She then casually walked over and took the keys to the cell and opened it, letting all three go.

"There, now you get the crystal after it's done. Oh, my name is Chelsey, by the way," Chelsey finished speaking, then vanished, only leaving a small trail of 3 or 4 crow feathers.

"She's a conduit too," Cole said, leaving the prison. A call then came in on Cole's phone and he answered it. It was Chelsey,

"Okay, now for your part. These folks are pests. They kill the beautiful crows for sport. All I need you to do, is destroy the three power generators on the platform, sucsessfully destroying the whole village. "

"Who cares about the birds?" Cole grumbled, going to work. A band of thieves attacked and Cole fired off a few ice grenades, freezing them sollid. That got the attention of every criminal in the town. To make things easier, the three decided to split up.

Cole ran over and created a frozen pillar of ice under his feet, propelling him over the buildings. He then activated his 'static thrusters' to propel him to the generator. Cole then hit his generator with 20'000 volts of electricity, blowing it up and causing the first 3rd of the platform to fall.

Zeke ran through, ducking and shooting at the criminals. A bullet whizzed by his head, bouncing off a frying pan and landing near his foot. Zeke knew he hadn't seen this much action in a while. Zeke then reached in his pocket and pulled out his homemade, 'Dunbar Bomb' and threw it. The 'grenade' rolled under the generator and it exploded, destroying another portion of the platform supporting the village.

Garak jumped high, landing and slamming his fists into the ground, causing ice to shoot up and attack the criminals. He then swung his huge fists around, knocking away the foolish attackers. When he reached the generator, he created a spike of ice and threw it, skewering the generator. It began to explode and Garak turned around, jumping away. The three arrived at the center of the falling platform, and once again Cole had to use his lightning tether to pull the three further up the valley. They now stood at the top of the high valley wall. Cole looked over when he heard laughing.

"Oh, good fun guys. That was just a blast! Here you go," Chelsey spoke and tossed the crystal at the group. Zeke jumped and caught it, worrying that it would fall into the valley.

"Uh, thanks," Cole replied, waving. Chelsey turned around and disappeared in the same manner as last time.

Cole looked back at their second crystal, then picked it up. As he did, he felt some kind of warm, strong power moving almost like a heartbeat inside of the crystal. As he came into possesion of it, he felt as though he had gained a new power.

"Pretty nice huh?" Zeke said, taking it and placing it in his back pack. Cole looked over at Zeke, then said,

"Hey Zeke, when I held that thing. It was like I had gained a new power. But after you took it, it vanished," Zeke looked a bit shocked, then dug it back out.

"Well then here brother, take it. Hopefully it'll help," Zeke replied. Cole placed it in his sling pack, and the three looked around. Now all they had to do was find a boat...

...

End of Chapter 3


	4. John's Ghost

...

_ After we had found a boat we were off to our next destination. Zeke had noticed that the glow of the crystals always pointed towards the next closest crystal, and the more crystals we had, the brighter the glow. _

_ I never had a clue where our next destination would be, but I knew we had to keep going, let's just hope there is enough time._

...

Chapter 4: John's Ghost

The light from the crystals pointed Cole, Zeke, and Garak, south, towards the water fortress of the pirates. It seemed that the crystals were prone to criminals and psycos.

The cannons fired at their boat, but missed because of their small size. Cole then raised his arms, lifting a huge tsunami out of the ocean and crashing it into the pirates fort. The boat then pulled up and the three jumped off. Zeke looked surprised, the crystals definitely gave him new powers, and Cole had two. What was the other power he was hiding?

Garak created a long pillar of ice beneath all three of them, propelling them over the wall and into the base. Cole looked around, water everywhere. this was a very bad place for him to be. Damn those retarded crystals.

Zeke whipped out his pistol and fired at the pirates, who in turn, fired back. Garak created a shield of ice to protect them against the bullets as they worked their way up the fortress. As they approached the first tower, they were stopped by pirates, who pulled out their swords. Cole, not threatened, swung his right arm, covering it with energy and forming a powerful blade of energy. He used it and diced through their blades and slashed them into the water.

"It's been a while since I used the gigawatt blades, hey Zeke?" Cole spoke, looking over at Zeke.

Zeke ducked behind the ice wall, then said,

"Yeah, ever since I made you The Amp you never really needed it." Cole agreed, then rushed into the door. Garak blocked the entrance with a wall of ice.

Inside the tower was like... the First Sons' laboratory. With blue prints to a Second Ray Sphere. Cole couldn't believe his eyes. A secret lab, where they had built and shipped away another Ray Sphere. The same type that had granted him his powers, and started the Ray Field Plague. If somebody else activated this, the world would be in another plague. Cole sat down, stunned.

"Cole we gotta go!" Zeke called snapping him out of the trance as a cannon ball blasted through the ice blocking the door. More of the pirates came running through the door, only to be slammed into by huge ice cannon balls. The three of them fled the room, searching for the crystal that was hidden in the fort. The glow pointed towards the highest tower, and they headed for it. The army of pirates began to approach as more pirate ships arrived.

"Cole! Get the crystal man! Me and the big guy'll hold 'em off!" Zeke called, then fired at the on-coming enemies. Cole rushed up the stairs, finding it weird that there were no guards. When Cole arrived at the top of the tower he saw something he couldn't believe. Standing before him was John White, The Beast, in his human form. The top of the tower had been destroyed, and looked like John had used a minature Ray Field Blast. Cole's hands crackled with electricity,

"John what are you... you're dead!" Cole exclaimed, forming a blade of pure electricity in his right hand.

"So are you, Macgrath. But we all have surprises, don't we?" John replied. Cole used a pillar of ice under him and was shot high in the air, he then came down and stabbed at John, smashing the ground below. John simply vanished and re-appeared a few feet away. Cole pulled out his Amp,

"Well this time, I'll make sure you're dead!" Cole declared, swinging and going through John again. Cole then turned around once more, and focused his radar pule and Plague Sight. John wasn't really there, just a ghost. John's Ghost.

"You're not... there. Must be the crystals," Cole thought to himself. John turned around again, and Cole dived towards the crystal, grabbing onto it. John's ghost began to shimmer a bit, and Cole reached out his hand, draining the remaining residual energy from the ghost. And John was gone. Cole stood up and dusted himself off. Cole then shook his head, still a little dazed at what happened. Cole raced down the stairs after putting the crystal into his sling bag, and met up with Zeke and Garak. The three then made their escape from the fort, and Cole sent them a good-by tsunami.

...

End of Chapter 4


End file.
